The Memorable Castle NaLu
by Noni711
Summary: I really hope you enjoy this story. I wanted to make something new and I hope in the end it turns out good.
1. Chapter 1

"Milady!" I said to myself as I ran down the castle hall. My legs and lungs wanted to give up on me but I was sure that if I didn't hurry to the Queens's chambers I would be punished. Quickly I burst into the Queen's room and gasped for air.

"Please forgive me for being late my Majesty…we were tending to the dragon!" I exclaimed as I gasped for air and plead for forgiveness.

"How many times have I told you Heartfilia? I am more important than a dragon there are others to tend to that beast. Also, you will be punished anyways for having the bloody guts to walk into my beautiful chambers looking filthy like that…I can't blame you though for being a servant can I?" she told me as she walked over to a bucket.

In fear, I watched as she shuffled through the bucket and pulled out a whip.

"Now my dear Heartfilia…turn around…instead of 10 whips I will shorten it to 9." My body trembled with fear and I didn't move for a while before she gripped my arm.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE RAT. I HAVE BUSINESS TO DO AND SO DO YOU SO LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" the Queen screamed in my ear causing me to flinch with fear. Quickly I pulled myself away from her and tried my best to hold back my tears. In shame, I untied my dress and let it slip off me, then my corset, and then all my undergarments. The cold air hit my naked body and I tried my best to cover myself but the Queen laughed in disgust.

I turned around and fell to the floor and curled up in a ball so my back was to her. I didn't have to look, but I knew…I could feel her smiling with pleasure as she adjusted her grip on the whip.

"ONE!" she screamed. The long leather rope met with my back. I could feel the pain; at first, I couldn't even feel it. However, it started to sting, it burned, and then I felt the blood stream down my back and drop onto the floor.

"TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! AND JUST FOR WASTING MY TIME. TEN! ELEVEN! TWELVE!" she screamed letting out laughs that were full of pleasure. Blood streamed down my back and I screamed as loud as I could. This pain was brutal…and there would never be a day where I got use to the pain. My eyes widened and saliva poured out of my mouth as she kicked me in my stomach.

"Clean this up" she gently said as she pointed to the blood on her marble white floors. I watched in pain as she threw the whip back into the bucket, not even bothering to clean it.

"Ye….yes my Majesty," I said dragging myself to the stone walls and used them to support me. I felt disgusting, embarrassed, scared, angry, and wrong. I didn't dare to look up at her, for she would think I am trying to dominate her; however I could feel her cold eyes staring down at me as I picked up my clothes.

"Put your disgusting clothes in here…I won't allow you to put them back on until you have cleaned this up…and everything you need for cleaning it is in the hall" she stated as she held out the dirty bucket.

"But my Majesty the guards will see…"

"Does it look I care? It doesn't matter they wouldn't be interested in something like you…especially that disgusting body of yours. Just look at yourself Heartfilia, covered in scars, dirt, blood and dried blood, scabs, and bruises" she stated as she pointed at everything she named. I couldn't blame her though…all she did was speak the truth and I couldn't hold anything against her for that.


	2. Chapter 2

In shame, I opened the Queen's door and took one more glance at her, quickly though I glanced away before she could see that I even looked at her. I covered myself with my arms as much as possible as I walked by the 12 Zodiac guardians that gave me disgusted looks. I grabbed the tin bucket with cleaning supplies and quickly walked all the way back to the Queen.

 **(Scene swap)**

My body stung in pain as I lay in the tub full of hot water. The clear water turned black and red from the dirt and dried blood on my body. Disgusted, I drained the water and refilled it. As I got in for the last time, I could feel the water gently rise about my breasts. Exhausted and sad I knew I still had chores to do even at this late hour. Quickly I drained the water, dressed in a new clean dress and went outside. This chore I didn't mind doing… and for some reason, only the Queen trusted me to do it. I was to feed the dragon and check his chains. My Majesty probably only trusted me to do this hoping that I would get eaten or killed even. The dragon and Queen had a close relationship before until she realized that he was a dragon so she had him chained up. Mostly the only reason for this was to keep him as a pet and even to scare intruders away from the castle.

Quietly I unlocked the cage and quickly shut it behind me locking it again. It was pitch black so I lit a torch and hung it on the wall for me to see the chains. It never bothered me to be around Natsu…I mean the dragon. I think that's what Queen Lisanna hates about me. I felt his eyes soften when he saw me; luckily he was in his human form telling me that he calmed down. Not bothering to check his chains I put pounds of freshly cooked meat next to him. It wasn't supposed to be cooked; however I cooked it for him.

"Aren't you going to check my chains? Lucy?" he asked me pulling at the chains.

"I trust you enough…I don't have to and I don't want to" I replied cleaning up the cage that had bones everywhere. I felt his strong hand grab mine and pull me down with him. He ripped open the back of my dress revealing all of my new fresh wounds.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at him pushing him away. He looked away and I continued to do my chores in the cage in silence.

"Lucy…I hate when you are hurt, but there's nothing I could do for you right now" Natsu said.

"I don't expect you to do anything…and why do you care?" I asked as I began cutting all the meat.

"You aren't like all the others. You care about and for me and you are never scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of. That's why it angers me when Gray and all the other villagers pick on you…they don't understand you." I replied to him feeling my heart beat faster every time he looked straight into my eyes.

"Soon when I get out of this cage…I am leaving this castle full of hateful memories…and I'm taking you with me, Luce…" Natsu said with a smile.

"I can't betray Queen Lisanna Natsu…it would hurt both you and me."

"Stop it Lucy…you know that I care for someone else way more now."

"And who would that be?" I asked standing up. He pulled me down on top of him and pushed my forehead against his.

"You know it's you Luce…" he said with a smile revealing his sharp fangs. Blushing I pulled away and grabbed the torch on the wall.

"You're leaving me already?" he asked sitting up straight now and clenching the ground with his sharp nails.

"I have to before someone realizes…" I replied to him causing him to sigh with anger.

"One more thing Natsu…when I have to help all the other servants put you back in the cage in the morning try not to be so easy on me before they realize that we are friends" I said lowering my voice.

"No way…not happening I don't care if I get stabbed I will never try or even pretend to hurt you" Natsu replied.

I sighed and watched him look away in silence as I left the cage and locked it. It's funny you say that. And all those nice things…but you are so different towards me sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Lucy's view)**

I couldn't rest the whole night. I kept thinking about Natsu and telling myself that I could never understand nor feel his pain. He tried his hardest to put on this new person and to be happy, but really he hurt so bad…he loved the Queen. Lisanna loved him as well…but they distance themselves. Quietly I sewed back my dress that he ripped together. Each thread I pulled a wave of exhaustion swept over me. However, I needed to prepare for tomorrow.

The next morning I watched carefully as Natsu wasn't in his human form…but his dragon. He growled so loud that I looked up at the Queen's window to see her covering her ears. Natsu's tail swiped me off of my feet. The Zodiac Guardians stabbed him and threw chains around him. For the first time, I was terrified…his form was a true beast. Quickly I found an excuse to leave. Not in a rush, I headed to the Queen's chambers. The leader of the Zodiac Guardians whispered to me as I passed down the hall.

"You and that dragon are close…what will Queen Lisanna think about this?" he said and put on a dastardly smile. I stopped and glared at him with as much hate that he gave me.

"I only tend to my chores, so go ahead and spread a rumor around the castle; however I was your rightful owner and I technically still am." I pulled out a golden key with the zodiac sign of a lion.

"We were close friends Loke at a time…however, I could still force your gate closure even if I'm not your owner anymore. I have the power, but I don't close it because I love you all…I would never treat you how she does."

I felt his eyes widen with hatred and shock…I knew all too well that he would tell the Queen about this but I'll take the risk. Slowly the Queen's servants that were a higher rank passed me. Erza and Juvia both looked at me with no expression or emotion. I couldn't tell if they hated me, though, everyone did so they probably did as well. I opened Queen Lisanna's door and saw her glaring at me.

"I was hoping you would be late…but I guess not today" she said as she opened letters and took glances at Natsu fighting the guards.

"How has he been?" she asked me continuing her watch and letter opening.

"Natsu…of course. He has been…"

"I am the only one who may call him that…let me hear you ever call him that again I will punish you ten times worst."

Quietly I nodded and continued.

"He has been good, he's quiet and doesn't talk very much…when I check his chains, though…I see very bad wounds on him and he tries to hide the pain" I said quietly with my head down. I felt her stop what she was doing and turn her attention fully towards me.

"Is…he ok?" she asked her voice cracking a little.

"I can't be definite but I know he's in pain lately because of the stabs the guards give him. My Majesty you do know that anything caused to harm him in dragon form…also harms him in human?" I asked her.

"Yes I do Heartfilia don't ask a question just out of the blue like that though…it makes it sound like I trust you a little too much," she said before looking at Natsu.

"I want you to examine his wounds for me…report to me in the morning if they need to be tended to."

"Understood…" I said. She gave a little smile before returning back to her cruel self.

"Lucy." Surprised and shocked I looked at her. Never has she called me by my name but instead always rat or my last name.

"Does he ever try to harm you?" she asked making my body freeze. Quickly I thought of an answer…I could tell her the truth…or lie to her just to keep my secret hidden.

"No, my Majesty…" I responded still having guilt in me even after telling the truth. Her lips slowly opened and her eyes were wide with sadness.

"Does he…talk to you?" she asked dropping her letters that she was opening. Quickly I picked them up and stood back up.

"Not often my Majesty…he allows me to get close to him without minding my presence though" I replied handing her letters back to her.

"Heartfilia next week I will have your chore be done by someone else instead" she stated snatching her letters out of my hand and walking away. I never felt so sad and angry. This chore I did I treasured and yet she was taking it away from me… just like everything else.

"Understood…" I said. She waved her hand at me telling me I was dismissed or she needed alone time so I left her chambers and felt hot tears stream down my cheeks. Carefully I pulled out the 12 golden zodiac keys. Even though the queen let me keep the keys she took ownership with the guardians and contracted with each of them breaking my contracts I had. I didn't care if they hated me…I still loved them as friends and I would never give up on them…not yet.

I saw Juvia talking to Gray. Gray was a villager however the Queen was thinking about moving his class up to an adviser or guard. Some people would think that Juvia and Gray were having a secret affair but I had no idea if that was true. I watched Wendy, who was a servant like me carefully clean the metal bars of Natsu's cage. She had terror in her eyes and her body was shaking. She dropped the rag and quickly picked it up again but then dropped it again. I walked over to Wendy.

"Don't worry Wendy I will have Gray tend to this let's go," I said reaching my hand out to her. Quickly she took it and we both walked away not bothering to look inside the cage, for we were both scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Is there something wrong with me?

Obviously, there has to be…I sit in this cage not trying to fight and find a way out. I let the shadows and darkness engulf me…and I let them do this to me. I moved my fingers gently over the cuts and scars that covered my chest. Carefully, I gathered all my strength and had enough magic power to summon fire to my fists…however, I didn't have enough strength. My flames vanished within seconds and I moaned in pain as my wrists grew red from the grip of the chains and heat. I felt a liquid run down my chest…did I bother to look down? No of course not, for I knew what it was already…blood. Visions of Wendy shaking as she cleaned the rusty metal bars made me growl with anger.

"You little Wench!" a familiar voice said outside. Not daring to go all the way to the metal bars to see what was happening, I stayed put and listened. A loud scream entered my ears and I heard the villagers shouting. Quickly, I moved myself to the other corner of the cage so I could watch what was happening. My eyes widened with hatred as I saw the villagers kicking Lucy.

"You protect the beast that has betrayed us and hurt our Queen…he crushed her heart and yet you still defend him? We should lock you up as well, for you are worse than the dragon" Cana said before giving Lucy one more hard kick in the stomach. I watched in pain as Lucy coughed up blood. My eyes averted from the sight to Erza and Juvia who watched with pleasure in their eyes. Gray stood on the sideline and watched as well a little grin appearing on his face each time she coughed up blood.

I can't do this anymore…I can't sit here and do nothing when I watch her get hurt. I stood up to find myself getting yanked back down by the chains that I despised. I looked ahead to see Wendy staring at me with fear in her eyes.

"Dragneel…" she whispered. She held a metal key in her hand and I watched closely as she hesitated before moving it to the lock on my cage.

"Please help Ms. Heartfilia…" she said before unlocking my cage and entering quickly. She tried her best to pull at my chains but they wouldn't budge. Why is she helping me? Does she care for Lucy? I thought to myself as I watched her tenuously pull at my chains. I smiled and she stopped her actions and looked at me in surprise.

"It's Lucy…not Ms. Heartfilia…just call her Lucy" I happily said causing her to stop shaking with fear.

"Let's just stab her and get it over with," Elfman said. Everyone cheered and readied their weapons causing fear to overtake me for the first time. My mind went blank for a second before visions of Lucy flooded my mind…visions of her smiling, visions of her trying to hide her happiness when around me, and visions of her helping me even if I was the enemy. My fear quickly altered into anger. With one pull, the chains that gripped me broke off the wall and I bolted out of the gate. Cana raised her arm in the air with her hand gripping her dagger and within seconds it crashed down. Just in time, I caught her hand and squeezed it with all my strength…not being able to control myself my flames summoned to my fist and spread onto Cana's hand and then arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed with pain. I couldn't find myself to let go, instead, I gripped her arm tighter causing my flames to become more fierce and wild. I focused on Cana as all the other villagers ran away. I felt a calming familiar warmth in my hand to see Lucy's hand holding mine. My true self-called the demon to come back inside of me. Anger and frustration that was gathering in my heart for so long vanished completely. I bent down and picked up Lucy in my arms. She was freezing…and had a fever at the same time. Slowly I wiped the blood away from her mouth and pulled her tighter to me. I felt guilt for the first time…I was a selfish person…always wanting my way and never bothering to hear someone else out. But…I felt guilty because she put herself in danger just to defend me. I never had someone who would do something for me…and that's why I felt guilt. I could hear her wheezing as she squeezed my hand in pain. Her eyes were shut tightly as if she couldn't escape a bad dream.

"GET HIM!" Juvia screamed. Quickly I glanced up to see all the guards chasing me. So I ran…I ran like there was no tomorrow…and as I ran I had hope because she was in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry school is in the way again and ugh it sucks but here we go…**

His warmth was uncomforting to me…I have never felt such warmth. His breathing relaxed me and his eyes were closed calmly as he slept peacefully. I could see the torches in the distance…they were already so close, we couldn't stay here for long. I looked down; after all, we were high in a tree. My eyes shifted back to Natsu, should I wake him up? I moved away from him carefully feeling my body ache with pain and soreness from all the wounds I have earned these past couple days. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him tightly.

"You're not going anywhere, Lucy…I can't afford to have you get hurt again…" he said as he hopped down from the tree with me in his arms. I pushed away from him…but to my surprise my stomach twisted with excruciating pain. I fell to the floor and coughed up more blood.

"Natsu…I need to get back…so I can…get help" I struggled to say. He watched in silent and sighed scratching the back of his head. My eyes squinted as I heard shuffling in the bushes.

Natsu quickly picked me up and hid behind a boulder…it wasn't large enough to hide both of us so Natsu moved somewhere else. I slowly moved my head to catch sight of who was there. It was Gray. Natsu's eyes now possessed hatred and anger. Natsu and Gray were close friends at a time…but one day Juvia whispered something in his ear…and he was no longer a friend of his. Gray was nice to me as well…a very close friend but he turned against me as well. Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't help but weep silently as the painful memories flooded my head. He looked around and sighed I stared at his bare chest in disbelief as he now had a Fairy tail mark. Whoever carried a Fairy Tail mark on them was an adviser or considered a "friend" to the queen. I could no longer trust him now…they stole him away. Gray relaxed against the boulder I was hiding behind.

"Damn It all" he whispered as he cursed to himself over and over again. Natsu watched with high alert and he looked as if he was going to jump out of hiding any second.

Gray…why did you do this to us? I asked myself more tears welling up in my eyes. I let out a weep and covered my mouth quickly. He sighed and faintly turned his head.

"I will come back to both of you guys…if you can't forgive me then I can accept that…" he whispered before standing up and walking away. My eyes widened with surprise and Natsu looked away quietly.

I hope he knows that we would always forgive him. Quietly I watched the stars silently as my vision grew blurrier by the second. I had to hang in there. I felt warmth next to me to see Natsu sitting next to me. Quickly I looked away to feel his head turn my way.

"Lucy…" he said quietly before turning his head the other way.

"Thank you…for helping me" I whispered looking his way.

"No…thank you for rescuing me…" he whispered. He turned my way and leaned over to my ear before whispering something.

"I had the choice to leave that cage…but I never did because of two reasons. I gave up on myself but today I regained all my hope…and two. He stopped and smirked before pulling himself away from my ear. Quickly I looked his way.

"What's two I asked?" now interested.

He looked deep into my eyes before smirking greedily.

"I forgot…" he concluded before throwing me on his back.

"No you didn't and what are you?"

"You didn't really think I wouldn't realize that you're in pain right? Plus we can't stay here forever" he chuckled.

"Over here I hear noise!" a voice screamed.

Natsu began running and laughing at the same time…making me hang on tight to chest…he didn't even bother to hold my legs. He put his hand over mine and one on my leg to support it.

"We better run for it" he said with a big smile as he sped up. I couldn't help but smile…it was fun…to be free and to see him happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu and Lucy ran for ages and Natsu finally stopped and dropped Lucy on the ground.

"Ouch?!" Lucy exclaimed staring at Natsu angrily.

"Not my fault I can't carry you the whole time."

Lucy watched as Natsu's face color turned a deep red.

"What?!" she asked a little worried why he was angry.

"Uh…Well um…Lucy…no offense but you're pretty heavy" Natsu said before falling to his knees and panting for more air.

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" Lucy screamed before standing up. She found herself getting pulled back down and onto Natsu's lap.

"I don't mind though…" he whispered to her his face still red causing hers to do the same. Lucy jumped out of his lap and sighed with relief. Natsu chuckled his face no longer red.

"I was just kidding Luce don't get any ideas that I like you like that hehe" he said chuckling. Lucy felt something inside her hurt and she felt empty for some reason. Natsu stopped laughing when he saw Lucy looking at the ground with an uneasy feeling and a little upset.

"Hey are you ok?" Natsu asked her as he grabbed her chin and moved It up.

"Talk to me… what's wrong?" Natsu asked as he pushed her closer to him. Lucy couldn't even focus on what he was saying…all she could focus on was the strange feeling inside her and why her mood dramatically changed.

"Natsu…" she whispered as she moved her hand over her heart. Natsu watched in confusion and widened his eyes with surprise.

"Is it because I said I don't like you in a way like that?" he asked her a little quiet now. Lucy wasn't sure if she should say yes or deny it.

"Uhm…no I just uh…am really tired from today…and I'm in pain" Lucy said almost positive Natsu would believe that.

"Oh why didn't you say that in the first place?!" Natsu exclaimed as he stroked her hair.

"Come on we should get rest anyways…" Natsu concluded. Lucy watched as he climbed up a tree and she looked away again. Why did that hurt her anyways?


End file.
